


Mutual Gratifications

by lorir_writes



Series: Kinktober [1]
Category: Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM, Dacryphilia, Deepthroating, Dominance, F/M, Face-Sitting, Mirror Sex, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22250050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: Ellie has a little surprise for her boyfriend.
Relationships: Colt Kaneko/Main Character (Ride or Die)
Series: Kinktober [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725670
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Kinktober 2019





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LilyofFandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyofFandoms/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie has a little surprise for her boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompts: Kinktober 2019 - Day One (Deepthroating, facesitting) / OTP remembering their first kiss

“So… Did you like it?” Colt asks as he puts his glass of juice down on the blanket and studies her expression, looking for clues of her response. 

The salty wind blows against her beaming face and her eyes glow with joy as she puts the pink helmet down and lifts the pink leather jacket with both hands. “I loved it!” Ellie wraps her arms around him, hugging her boyfriend tightly, then takes off her red jacket and tries on the new one. “How do I look?”

He grins as she does a little pose for him. “Stunning. It’s a nice color on you. And now you can use Pretty Penny as your codename.”

“Aww… I can’t believe you remembered,” she smiles, sits on his lap and kisses his cheek. “Thank you, thank you, thank you. It’s a wonderful gift. I feel totally ready to join the Wacky Races.”

“You’re welcome.” His thumb brushing her chin, then on her lips and kisses her tenderly.

“Why are you giving me this now?”

He shrugs. “The first time I brought you here I couldn’t stop thinking about the fact you didn’t have proper clothing to ride on a motorcycle. If we had fallen down for some reason, you could’ve been hurt pretty bad.”

“Were you worried about me?”

“Of course I was. The driver always has to think about the passenger’s safety.”

Ellie smiles and kisses his cheek. “You can say it was because you were starting to like me. I won’t tell anyone,” she winks.

Colt rolls eyes.

“Admit it, Colt.”

He stares at her deadpan.

“I know you do. You were dying to have a moment alone with me and kiss me,” she taunts, her hands pushing his jacket off his shoulders and graze on his chest through his shirt.

“Please…” he scoffs. “ _You_ were desperate to kiss me. I just responded to it.”

“And then you kissed me again,” she wiggles her eyebrows.

“I was just showing you what a real kiss is like. You clearly didn’t learn much when you were going out with Logan.”

“I knew you’d talk about this again. I went out with him twice, Colt.”

A muscle in his jaw twitches.

“What?”

“Do you really expect me to believe it when you stayed in his loft after you ran away from home?” He scowls.

“I slept on the sofa bed the whole time. Nothing happened. Plus, I don’t recall being invited to your room back then,” she gives him a meaningful look.

“ _That_ is your excuse not to be with me while you stayed at the shop?”

“I’m sorry, but barging into your room in the middle of the night to suck your cock and ride your face isn’t exactly my style.”

“Too bad…” he smirks.

“Really?” Her forehead creases in surprise. “So, you like girls who take charge?”

“Sometimes. I like having control of the situation most of the time, but once in a while, it’s nice to shake things up a bit, you know? To be caught off guard, to be teased until I can’t take it anymore…” Colt trails off as he sees her eyes go dark. “But you already know that,” he grins.

“I didn’t know all of that, but okay." She looks at the horizon, curling a lock of her hair around her finger.

“You’re thinking about it, aren’t you?” He cocks an eyebrow.

Ellie gives her shoulders and takes a sip of her grape juice, hiding a smile behind the glass.

##  **…**

**_Four days later_ **

The chilly breeze of the ocean hits his skin, waking him up. Colt groans in frustration and instinctively pulls the cover over his body to go back to sleep. He is about to drift off when warm soft hands move up his legs, caressing his inner thighs. Then he feels small kisses on his abs, slowly moving lower.

"Ellie?” He mumbles sleepily, rubbing his hands on his eyes when he senses hands pushing down his sweatpants and fishing out his member, stroking it slowly. His eyes open wide while the hand moves down to his balls and lips envelope his shaft. He looks under the covers and catches her smiling at him as she works on his cock. “Hey, why are you— Shit…” Colt hisses as she takes him in his mouth, her tongue dancing around his hard length as she slowly goes further.

“I can’t let you do that to me and not watch you,” he smiles pushing down the covers and sees his cock disappearing into her mouth until her lips are touching on his crotch. He can feel the tip of length brushing against her throat. “Oh, fuck!” His hands ball into fists on the bedsheets.

Ellie pulls away, coming up for air then smiles slyly, stroking him faster as her saliva drips from her chin.

“You’re one messy little girl, aren’t you?” He says, reaching out to touch her cheek.

She nods and dips down, sucking his balls gently, then licking from the base to the tip of hid cock before bobbing her head around it again.

“Damn, Ellie! You’re so good,” he groans, fingers tangling in her hair as his hips buck against her mouth.

She massages his testicles again and takes more and more of him.

“Again? Fuck…” he pants, tightening his grip on her hair.

Ellie pulls away to breathe and keep stroking him.

“I don’t think I’ll last much longer if you keep doing that,” he licks his lips watching her rub his member.

“My thoughts exactly,” she grins and dips down again, sucking him as her hand works faster.

“Fuck, I’m so close…" 

She tilts her head up, her eyes dark with lust. "Come all over me,” she whispers.

Colt moans loud, his hips meeting her lips as he thrusts in her mouth until he finally comes. 

After catching his breath, he looks down at her. Her cheeks, mouth, chin, nightdress, breasts, and hands are covered with his cum and her saliva. Yet, she doesn’t seem to mind the mess. “Did you enjoy yourself in this mess you just made?”

“More than you can imagine,” she smirks as she gets out of the bed, cleans her face with wet tissues she picked up from her backpack and stands next to his side of the bed with a few ones to clean him up.

He sits up, crossing his arms behind his head. “Can I see it?”

“What?” She glances at him quickly then proceeds to clean him.

“Come on… Show me how wet you are." 

Ellie blushes.

"It’s a wonder to see how fast you switch from that dirty girl who was sucking my cock like crazy just a minute ago to your usual shy self, but you can’t play coy with me right now. Show me how good it felt to blow me." 

She steps closer to him and bends down to kiss him. His hands run down her neck, his arms and waist then pulls her nightdress up. Ellie straightens up and takes it off while Colt plays with the waistband of her panties, smiling as he sees them wet from her juices and pushes them down. She kneels on the bed, placing each leg on either side of him.

He shifts on the bed so he can be close enough to look at her pussy. "Exactly how I thought it would be,” he whispers and leans in, kissing her thighs, her belly, his hands caressing her butt and brushing back and forth between her legs without parting her lower lips.

Ellie groans impatiently. 

“What do you want, Ellie?”

“I want you to kiss me there.”

“Like this?” He presses his lips on her folds then smiles at her frustrated expression.

“Colt, please…”

“Ah… The magical words at last,” he grins. “ Stay still for me. You don’t have permission to ride me or come until I say so.”

Ellie nods.

He lies down and his hands roam over her body as she adjusts herself and sits on his face. His tongue opens her folds, invading her slowly, flickering and sucking her core. 

She holds the headboard for support and throws her head back as desire surges through her body in waves that grow bigger at every movement of his lips. She moans loud.

“Is it good?” He asks between kisses.

“Yes,” Ellie pants.

He continues to work on her pussy, eating her up as she struggles to stay still.

Beads of sweat run down her temples, her breasts flushed as she gets closer to orgasm. “Colt, please.”

He pulls away with a smirk, replacing his tongue with his hand on her clit. “Those sweet words again. Are you close?”

“Yes. Please let me come,” she whimpers.

“Aw…” he grins, but his eyes grow dark as he looks up at her. “Since you asked so nicely,” he places his hands on either side of her hips and growls. “Ride my face, Ellie.”

She starts to move her hips and her hand runs through his hair. Her moans grow louder and her legs begin to tremble.

“Are you ready to come, babe?”

“Yes,” she whimpers.

“Then come for me, Ellie.” He smacks one of her buttcheeks. “Come for me now.”

Colt sinks two fingers into her, devouring her nectar as she comes, gripping the headboard and crying out.

Ellie crawls back to her side of the bed exhausted but completely satisfied. “That was amazing, Colt.”

“After that blowjob you gave me, you earned it. But there’s only one catch.”

“What is it?”

“We have to do something about this.” He takes her hand to his cock getting harder again.

Her eyes dart to his throbbing member and she grins. “Bring it on.”


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Ellie’s little surprise, Colt is ready for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompts: Kinktober 2019 - Day Four (Spanking / Mirror sex / Dacryphilia)

Ellie turns to his side of the bed to face Colt as her fingertips brush on his shaft slowly. She could simply tell him she is satisfied and go back to sleep. However, the hunger in his eyes as he gazes at her piques her curiosity. “Tell me what you want.”

He looks away, deep in thought. “How do feel about impact play?”

“What is that?”

“Spanking.”

“Oh…” She scratches her head. “I don’t know. What does it entail?”

Colt tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and leans in to whisper. “Well, it involves my hand, this gorgeous ass,” his hands travel down her backside, squeezing them. “Ten slaps. Or less. That’s up to you. And then I’ll fuck just the way you like and take care of you right after. Bath, arnica cream for your butt, cuddles, massages anywhere you want.”

“Mmmm…” her eyes go dark and she grips his shaft. “I want it.”

"Are you sure?”

“Yes,” she says sitting up and getting out of the bed. “I want you to show me what you can do to me.” With one look over her shoulder, Ellie smiles and goes to the bathroom.

Colt smirks, gets out of the bed and follows her. 

In the bathroom, Ellie looks at herself in the room as she brushes her hair. When the door opens, she sees Colt walking in. They smile at each other through the mirror and he steps closer to her, his hardness grazing on her buttcheeks as his hands roam to her breasts, kneading them.

Ellie grinds her hips on his cock, biting her bottom lip at the feeling of how hard he is.

“I swear I thought you were scared for a second, but you look like you want to do this as much as I do.” His hand runs down to her hips, positioning his member between her legs in a way he can rub the tip of his cock between her nether lips.

“I am scared. But I’m curious too. And my curiosity always wins.” She bends over the sink, looking at Colt licking his lips through the mirror.

“And I’m so thankful you’re my curious dirty girl,” he leans in to kiss her shoulder. “Are ten slaps okay for you? You can tell me to stop at any moment.”

“Yeah, I’m fine with it.”

“Choose a safeword.”

“Cactus.”

He chuckles. “I would’ve suggested a candy or a dessert you like, but whatever you say. Just don’t forget it.”

She nods and waits.

Colt takes his time, caressing her back, her thighs, spreading her legs to push the tip of his member into her just to see her moan. He knows the anticipation is killing her. Then he takes some distance and slaps her bum.

Her eyes go wide. 

He kneads her asscheeks gently. “Did it hurt?”

“No…” her brows furrow in confusion. 

“I’m starting slowly to get you in the mood. But don’t worry. It will hurt.” A deviant grin spread on his lips and swats her backside.

Ellie winces, instinctively closing her legs. It stings a little, but with his hands kneading her bottom, the pain is soothed quickly. She holds herself to the sink as Colt keeps on going, smacking her ass harder every time and rubbing the reddened area. She looks at him through the mirror, biting his lip at every new hit and heat surges through her body. She doesn’t know why, but seeing him so aroused makes her want more.

On the tenth slap, he stops and kneels behind her. He caresses her butt, admiring the red imprints of his hand on her tiny and round derriere. “You were so quiet, but I saw the way you were looking at me,” he parts her legs again, smiles. Her inner thighs are damp with her juices. “Aw… You’re so wet. You deserve to be rewarded again,” he says kissing her buttcheeks, then slides down to her thighs and licks off her nectar. 

Ellie moans. Colt grips her by the hips and takes her in his mouth, his tongue teasing at her entrance as his digits press on her core. She pushes her hips to him, giving him more access to her pussy and pants as he fucks her with his tongue. “Colt, I need you.”

He pulls away and stands up. “I know you do, Ellie,” he whispers, running a hand along her back and tangling his fingers in her hair while he penetrates her.

She gasps.

“But you have to work for it.” He whispers and slaps one side of her butt again. “Move.”

She rocks her hips, hands gripping the sink as heat rises within her body. 

Colt pulls her hair, straightening her up and begins to thrust into her, watching her through the mirror. “Look at us, Ellie. We look so perfect together.”

A sly smile spreads on her lips as they lock eyes again. She pushes her hips faster to meet his thrusts, moaning louder.

He slaps her bum again and increases the pace, slamming faster and faster. Her pussy tightens around his cock and he smirks. “Are you ready?”

Ellie nods.

“Then come, Ellie. Come hard,” he growls in her ear.

It doesn’t take long until she’s completely lost into pleasure, her body writhing as he continues to fuck her and finds his own release.

When he returns from his high, he realizes her cheeks, nose, and eyes are red and she’s sniffing. He eases out of her, turns her around and wraps his arms around her, stroking her back gently. “Are you alright? Did I hurt you?”

She shakes her head. “I don’t know why,” she sobs.

“It’s okay,” Colt says, kissing her forehead.

“But it was so fucking good,” Ellie brushes her tears away with her fingers. “Why am I crying?”

“It happens sometimes when the sex is intense. It’s no big deal,” he kisses her forehead. “How about we take a bath and I’ll take care of this red and beautiful ass?”

She sniffs again and frowns. “I’m hungry.”

He chuckles. “You order breakfast while I take care of you.”

“Okay,” she smiles shyly.

“Good.” He presses his lips on hers, kissing her softly. “Let’s take that bath.”

Ellie nods and waits as he turns on the tap to fill the bath and adjusts the water temperature before joining him in a long bath and aftercare.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colt and Ellie unwind in the bath after their steamy morning sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submission for Tumblr CFWC Kinktober 2020: Day One (Aftercare)

The sound of tap water running reverberates on the walls while Ellie closes the door and puts their breakfast order on the table. She sort of expected their intimate moment to be intense, but she had no idea how famished she would be until it was over. The rich smell of cheese, bacon, scrambled eggs and coffee fills her lungs and her mouth waters. Everything seems to be delightful. “Colt, breakfast is here!”

“Okay!” He shouts back.

 _‘Okay?’ That’s it?_ She makes a face. She could swear he looked as hungry as she is, but if he didn’t leave the bathroom to see it, he probably wants to have a bath first. She glances at the bathroom door then at the package. _Maybe if I sneak a taste, I can handle waiting until later._ As she opens the brown bag carefully, Ellie sits down but quickly stands up rubbing a hand on her butt. “OW! What the—” Her eyes furrow in confusion when flashes of the beginning of her day come to her mind again. _It can’t be. It didn’t even hurt that much_. She walks up to the dresser, looks at herself in the mirror and turns around, lifting her robe.

“Holy shit!” She blurts out. Looking over her shoulder through the mirror, she examines her backside. Red imprints of hands cover most of her buttcheeks, they look swollen and it feels like her skin is burning. When she allowed Colt to spank her, she didn’t know exactly what to expect, but this is something else. “He said I could feel sore later, but geez…” She mumbles to herself.

“Ellie, bath’s ready!” Colt shouts once again.

“Okay!” She replies and makes her way to the bathroom. Once the door opens, the smell of strawberries coming from the bathtub fills the air and a rock ballad plays in the background as Colt stands by the sink holding a glass of water.

“I don’t know if I can do this…”

Colt’s brows furrow in confusion. “Are you alright?”

“I feel sore.” Ellie shifts uneasily. “Do you it’s going to sting when I get in?”

“I’m not going to lie to you, it will sting. But the water is cool and that bath oil you like will ease the pain. It’ll get better.” He holds out his hand to her.

She takes his hand and follows him, but bites one of her nails.

“Ellie, look at me.” He stares deep into her eyes. “If you handled those ten slaps, you can handle a bath.”

“Okay.” She replies and watches Colt leaves the glass of orange-flavored water and gets into the tub.

“The water feels great. You’re going to love it.”

She steps into the tub slowly. He isn’t wrong. The water is cool, but it feels refreshing against her legs and feet. The smell of the oil and bubble bath is inviting. But as she sits down, a burning and painful sensation courses through. Her hands grip the rim of the bathtub and screams. “MOTHERF—”

“Whoa, hey!” Colt holds her by the waist. “I’m all for dirty talking, but turn it down a notch. I’m trying to set a romantic mood here.”

Ellie’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise and she looks over her shoulder. “You’re what?”

“Why are you surprised? I’ve done romantic gestures before. Now take a deep breath and get in. I’ll help you.”

Following his instructions, she loosens her grip on the bathtub and allows her boyfriend to help her sit.

“OW! OH MY GOD! THAT'S—”

“Hey, it’s all right.” His arms encircle her waist protectively. “Take my hand and keep breathing slowly.”

Ellie nods and does as she’s told. After a couple of seconds, she sits between his legs without grimacing. Once she’s comfortable, his hands rest on her shoulders as starts massaging her upper back. His touch is firm but gentle.

“Wow… You’re good at this.”

“Again: why are you so surprised?”

Ellie glances at him from the corner of an eye and presses her lips together, trying to hide a smile. The small line between his brows and narrowed eyes are unmistakable. “I’m not calling you out. I just didn’t know you could give massages. You rarely show this gentle side of yours.”

“I hate most people. I’m not going to be nice to everyone and give away massages.” He explains as his hands work on her back, releasing tension from her body. “And just so you know, I wasn’t hiding it from you. I was… Saving it for a special occasion.”

“Like the day I blow you while you’re asleep then let you spank me and fuck me until I cry?” She teases.

“Something like that.” He smirks. “The crying part wasn’t on my plans though.”

“It wasn’t on mine either.” She looks down as if she’s embarrassed about it. “I didn’t know I’d cry after sex. I thought it only happened in fiction." 

"It may be an overused trope to write comedy, but it happens sometimes. You took ten slaps and you had rough sex like a pro, even though you’re new to this. After a scene, it’s alright if you need comfort and reassurance. This is why we’re here together.” He cranes his neck to kiss her cheek. “This is our time to bond and recharge. I need it as much as you do.”

“I guess it makes sense.” She lies her back on his chest. “Otherwise, it feels meaningless.”

“We always have a little moment even if we just had vanilla sex.”

“And it’s the reason why we both hate quickies.”

“Exactly.” He nods, smiling to himself.

“Are you getting soft on me, Colt?” She taunts.

“If you say that again, I’ll put over my lap and spank you just to make sure the color of your thighs matches the one on your ass.”

His tone is firm but enticing. Ellie’s body tenses up a little, but she bites down her lip.

“You liked the thought of it, didn’t you?” He whispers.

A shade of pink spreads over her cheeks and she smiles coyly. “Maybe…”

Colt chuckles softly and kisses the top of her hair. “How do you manage to be shy and naughty at the same time?”

“Honestly?” Ellie turns over and straddles him as her arms wrap around his neck. “I have no idea.” She leans in and stops when her lips are inches apart from his. “Wanna help me figure out after shower and breakfast?”

“I can barely wait.” He replies, closing the distance between them, their lips meeting into a long slow kiss.


End file.
